Uzumaki Twins
by Kesperlis
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin he wasn't told about? What she caught Sasuke's eye?


Naruto has a twin sister who was kidnapped when she was little so Naruto wasn't told about her cause he would feel even lonelier than he already was. Naria like Naruto has blue eyes only they were darker, and has dark brown hair.

Naria the younger of the two was raised by her kidnapper who wasn't very nice. The kidnapper was a missing-nin who went around kidnapping children of certain clans to build an army of ninja's with Keika-genkai but only succeeded in getting two children Naria and Kai. Kai was three years older than Naria and looked after her when there kidnapper would get angry cause he was known to tortured them when they didn't please him.

Once when Naria was five and Kai was eight the kidnapper who was constantly training them and pushing them to unlock there Keika-genkai used a mind control jutsu on Kai so he would attack Naria in hopes that one of there blood-line traits would activate. But unfortunately for him when Naria's blood-line activated and she felt betrayed that Kai would attack her after all the years of treating her like a younger sister. Naria blood-line trait is to control the elements and read auras and emotions. When she first released her power she unknowingly killed Kai.

The missing-nin was weak from the on slot of attacks that went through the mind bond with Kai. The kidnapper was able to break the bond before he himself was killed but in his anger and foolishness of losing one of his weapons he revealed to Naria that he was controlling Kai the whole time thus shocking and paralysing her momentarily.

During the time of her shock the kidnapper was about to attack her with full intent to punish her but unfortunately for him Naria snapped out of it and made a final attack towards him and in her hysteria she began running in the opposite direction. She eventually fell unconscious from exhaustion and the mass amount of chakra use.

She was found by a samurai who was passing through. He took her to his home where she stayed until she turned ten. While she lived with him she hardly spoke and never let any emotions appear on her face nor did she reveal anything about her past. The samurai always tried to get her to smile but never succeeded. He always thought that she went through something traumatic that's why she never spoke or showed any emotion. So because he thought she had a trouble past he taught his families genjutsu to her not only because he saw her as his own daughter but also so she would feel safe and let down her emotional mask but she never did.

When Naria turned ten she told the samurai that she was going to look for her really family but she would return and visit him every so often. The samurai agreed reluctantly knowing that she would one day go for she never seemed happy where she was.

As Naria travelled looking for her family she got a job as a singer named mystic eyes. She didn't want to use her really name because she didn't want her ex-kidnapper finding her again.

Naria's POV

After another cd album release I continued my mission to find my family and clan. I'm currently heading towards to the hidden village of the leaves although I'm hesitant to do so. My mind continues to fill with what ifs not that that was anything new I go through it every time I'm close to a ninja village. I shake my clear. I should hold no doubt. I must follow through with a clear mind and certainty I say to myself thinking back to my training.

I continue towards the village with determination all the while not letting my face betray any of the emotion I feel. 'Emotions are a weakness. If no one know how you feel I'll never get hurt and the ones that care for me won't ever have to be worried about me being scared or hurt.' I think to myself.

The dirt path before me gets wider as the front gates of the hidden village of the leaves comes into view and a sudden wave of a unfamiliar emotions run through me. The trees and wind blow calmly as if welcoming me to the village.

As I reach the gates a ninja appears before me.

"State your name and purpose for coming to the hidden village of the leaves." Demanded the young man in his mid-twenties. He stood tall as if he was trying to intimidate me.

I don't respond at once I like to take time to observe people I meet. It's amusing sometimes to see the different emotions that go across there faces. It makes me wonder sometimes would I look like that too if I showed my emotions? It doesn't matter observing helps people find out what your thinking and I will not let anyone know what my thought are.

Ninja before me I could see was not a very patient person. He had his arms crossed and his fingers tapping his arm irritated that I still hasn't answered him yet. Although I would have loved to annoy him more it was getting late and I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

I merely continued to walk towards the gate and answered him with indifference. "I'm Naria Uzumaki. I'm looking for my clan."

I knew as I passed the guard that he was confused and studded guess it was my attitude but it didn't matter I'm hunger and finding ramen is my first priority.

From the position of the sun I guessed it was about five or six o'clock. I continued making my way through the streets looking for a ramen stand. As I turned the corner I found one three buildings down from where I was standing.

The delicious scent led me in as if it was a giant arrow pointing towards the stand. I walked in and took a seat in one of the five stools that was closes to the side.

A man in his late forties greeted me. "Hello there. What can I get for you?" his deep voice rang.

"Three bowls of chicken ramen." I said in a monotone voice looking him with a blank stare.

The man nodded quietly and set off on making my dinner but every once and while glanced up to take a peek at me.

Not being a patient person when it comes to waiting for ramen to cook I took out my cd player from back pack and put in my first cd of Mystic Eyes. I fixed my katana that was hidden under my long jacket that reached just above my ankles so it wouldn't poke me in the stomach.

I put the volume on just enough so I could hear my surroundings and still hear the words of my music. I leaned against the wall to my right and closed my eyes.

I could hear people chatting and walking by while I sat quietly observing them with all my senses expect sight.

I heard a deep voice from in front of me. I opened eyes to see my first bowl of ramen before me when the scent of ramen now wafted up my nose. I held myself back from inhaling the whole bowl and proceeded eating my meal with the manners I was taught to use.

I was almost finished my meal when I heard foot steps heading towards this ramen stand. I could make out two pairs of foot steps. One of them was deeper steps than the other. I turn down my music as finished my second bowl to listen in with out looking obvious.

"Naruto is so annoying! Why did sensei make us go out to look for him?" said a female voice. A snort was her response.

The foot steps stop to my left.

"Hey Ojii-san have you seen Naruto? We have to talk to him about our next training day." asked the female. As I took a glance out of the corner of my eye while I was in the middle of eating my third bowl I saw a girl with pink shoulder length hair with ninja head protector over the top her head. Looking to her face I could see she had a large forehead but other than that she had green eyes that made her quite pretty. She was wearing looked like a sleeveless shirt that went down to her knees. There were slits that started from her hip straight down on both side. She had shorts on that only went to just above her knees and what looked like a pouch on her hip at the back that most likely held her ninja weapons. Her shins were covered with the ninja leg wraps and also had ninja shoes. She looked to be sixteen the same age as myself.

Behind the girl stood a boy also the same age. He had dark blue hair but unlike the girl he had his head protector on his fore head. He had cobalt blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a wide turtle neck. The boy had his hands in his short pockets. The shorts went down to just above his knees and like the girl had a pouch with his ninja weapons. He also had ninja leg wraps and shoe similar to the girl.

"Ah Sakura and Sasuke. No I haven't seen that Uzumaki kid since lunch. Anyways how are you two?" I froze mentally 'Did he just say Uzumaki? I'm sure that is what he said.' I pondered as began reached for my wallet.

I paid for my meal, gathered my things and walked one building down from the ramen stand and walked into the alley. I jumped onto the roof and using my ninja stealth I hid quietly and listen to the occupants of the stand as they continued there conversation. I didn't have to worry about the two teens finding me there because I have been training as a ninja since I could walk and was at the level of a jounin.

"We're fine ojii-san." the girl now known as Sakura answered.

"That's good to hear. If I see your friend I'll let him know you were looking for him." replied the man.

Before Sakura could say anything a blond teen ran into the stand. If anyone were to take a glance at him they would not think him a ninja.

"Hey Ojii-san can ya get me five bowls of ramen?" the blond practically yelled but was rewarded with a punch in the head from Sakura.

"Naruto be more polite! Anyway where have you been we been looking for you to tell you about our next training day. You know we wouldn't have to look for you if you hadn't run off right after training. What was so important that you had to leave so fast?" the pink haired girl rambled.

Another snort was heard from the boy known as Sasuke and a softly mumble that sounded like 'dobe'. The blond had surprisingly heard and was in dark blue haired boys face growling in anger.

"What was that Sasuke?" glared the Uzumaki boy.

"Are you deaf stupid or do I have to yell so you can understand?" Sasuke spoke in cold and uncaring voice.

"Sasuke…!" growled the loud ninja thus beginning a glaring match between the two. It was quite amusing seeming that they continued this until the ramen stand owner decided to distract the boy named Naruto.

"Hey Naruto your ramen is done." said the older man. Naruto instantly forgot the glaring contest and began inhaling his meal. Once he was finished he turned his attention to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan do want to go out sometime?" asked the hopeful ninja.

"NO!" the girl yelled and punched the boy hopes down. For some unknown reason I felt angered by this. I just found out about this boy being an Uzumaki and I already feel protective of him. I shook my head clear. I shouldn't get attached so quick for all I know he may not know me himself especially since he and seem to be the same age.

"Arg... Naruto you're so annoying. Sensei wanted us to tell you that you have to at the usual training grounds by at sunrise but knowing Sensei he will be late himself." sighed the pink haired teen. "Well I'm going home. Bye Sasuke-kun. Later Naruto."

"Bye Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto with renewed enthusiasm. Sasuke grunted and turned to leave himself. That left the Uzumaki kid by himself. He waved his goodbye to the stand owner and began making his way home.

I silently follow in the shadows. He turned a corner and the street before him was baron. I wonder to myself 'if he's heading home than where are all the clan members or is it just his family.' My pondering came to a stop when I saw the boy walk into an apartment. It was pretty small for any more than two people to live there but even then it would be crowded.


End file.
